


he, who basked in glory

by oiksaeri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cute, Cutesy, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Healthy Relationships, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, POV Miya Atsumu, Painting, Requited Love, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, SakuAtsu Week, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Miya Atsumu, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiksaeri/pseuds/oiksaeri
Summary: An angel named Sakusa betrays the head of the heavens as he fell for the charms of a famous painter during Renaissance period.Angel Sakusa Kiyoomi x Painter Atsumu Miya
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	he, who basked in glory

**Author's Note:**

> posting this here before in ig 😼😼😼 my ig is oiksaeri pls interact w me,, i hate how i say i love skatsu the most but only have 2 fics abt them...

**Renaissance period.**

_Atsumu's calloused fingertips gently traced every fine detail on the wood panel as he admired the warm colours in layer after layer of transparent glazes on top of the underpainting in a neutral brown, feeling himself enraptured by the subject of the painting; Atsumu's focus shifted from the background to an exquisite raven haired man bathing in the earthy tones and smoky colours that added to his allure._

The blond painter's eyes never left the unfinished piece as he wore a proud grin, before taking a glimpse of the man behind the board, gaze landing on a ravenette whose princely face bore a placid look, making Atsumu huff,

_“Hey angel, smile for me.”_

The unfazed man didn't bother to let his somber expression waver for a few minutes, sighing before his soft lips twitched, forming a barely-there smile across his face, “Better?”

Kiyoomi would never admit the chaos in his chest caused by the painter's attention on him with his brown eyes narrowing due to concentration as his tongue pokes out slightly from time to time, before blending the shadow and lights, blurring the contours and edges; an art technique Kiyoomi would never know if he hadn't decided to leave the _heaven realm_ to explore the creation made by _their God._

A _runaway angel_ staying under the roof of one of the most talented painters this world has ever known is such a unique incident indeed.

Kiyoomi almost drowned in his thoughts but was pulled by Atsumu's sudden statement, “You can rest now, Omi, your smile and delicate features are now engraved on every corner of my mind.”

“Stop with the unpleasant remarks.”

Atsumu's brown hues gleamed as he observed the deep stark red creeping across the ravenette's skin, pushing the corner of his lips upward that revealed his pearly whites as he let go of his art mediums, before walking towards the seated man on the bed with his flushed cheeks, abandoning the unfinished painting, _“You're so red, Omi, your skin probably radiates heat.”_ He paused, sitting beside the man to set his head on top of his shoulders, “I feel cold.”

Hearing that made Kiyoomi press the back of his palm against his neck, making the line of his brows knit as he felt the heat against his hand with Atsumu quivering under his touch, before carefully cupping the left side of his face, “You have a fever?”

Kiyoomi's thumb gently caressed his pillowy cheek, forming imaginary circles that made Atsumu close his eyes as he hummed in delight, _“I think I do…”_ feeling his warm breath against his hand which melted the ravenette's heart, shifting his position as he draped his arms around the smaller figure to pull him closer, laying down on the mattress with Atsumu on top of him, “So you insisted to continue painting me while being sick, smart move.”

Atsumu exhaled blithely, burying his face in his chest as his nose drew in the familiar sandalwood fragrance, “My lover is being mean again…” 

_Lover, huh,_ Kiyoomi sighed, face slowly getting stained by despondency; loving Atsumu was a mistake, at least, that was a statement he would hear from his father, _the creator of the world,_ but he would never believe in that. _Falling in love with Atsumu isn't a mistake._

_It's a blessing._

No other angel, demon, or human could fill the sinking pits inside himself; Atsumu made him whole, Atsumu completed his unsolved puzzle— the one who painted colours on his monotonous world, and with that, he would do anything to protect the man in his arms. Kiyoomi smiled, _“Let's warm you up.”_

In an instant, the large bed dipped in time with the ravenette's glistening wings blooming from his back, making Atsumu's amber hues widen in astonishment as the feathery blades softly fanned, creating a balmy breeze before it bent inwardly, covering a blond human with its own unique warmth as Atsumu felt secured in its shades.

Atsumu barely saw any light since he was under a pair of enormous wings, but he could clearly see the angel's glowing olive green orbs as something illuminated streamed onto his eyes that were adorned by thick curvy eyelashes as the light crosses it, casting a shadow below, making the scene ethereal— _angelic,_ Atsumu thought as he felt his heartbeat accelerate, totally mesmerized by a black haired angel.

_“You… are beautiful.”_

Atsumu unknowingly said as he was quite thankful for the darkness that masked the roses spreading across his cheeks, feeling himself unable to avert his gaze that made Kiyoomi sigh for the hundredth time as the latter let his slender fingers drown in his blond strands, gently running it down his hair as he heard a satisfied hum from the other that successfully twisted Kiyoomi's insides as he resisted the urge to plant a kiss on every inch of his face.

Atsumu drawled, _“Omi…”_ hands reaching for the uppermost corner of his wing, tracing down the larger feathers that were blended intricately with the smaller ones, “Does every angel have black hair?”

Kiyoomi carefully took the hand clinging onto his wing, bringing it near his face before pressing his lips against it, _“I'm the only one with black hair.”_

Hearing such a statement piqued Atsumu's interest as he grabbed the opportunity to thumb over Kiyoomi's bottom lip, making the eternal being take a quick deep breath as the former missed the feeling of his lips pressed against his, closing the distance between them to plant a gentle kiss on his pinkish lips, “Why are you the only one with black hair then?”

_“Because I have a different purpose.”_

The striking features contorting into confused expression were clearly visible in Atsumu's face, resulting in Kiyoomi placing his hand on the side of his head to pull him down, making his head rest on top of his chest properly, _“Angels doesn't have emotions, they usually have light colored hairs,_ they share the same purpose, and that is to watch over the human realm and to keep the peace between the heaven and hell.”

“And how are you different, Omi?”

Kiyoomi squeezed his eyes shut, and Atsumu could feel how the former tensed, causing him to hold his hand tightly, silently reassuring the ravenette that brought a small smile upon his face, “… _God_ created me, an angel with emotions like him. He created me to _stay by his side,_ to accompany him, to talk to him… _That was my only purpose.”_

Every word from Kiyoomi fueled the scorching fire that boiled Atsumu's blood, burning rage hissed through his body as the ends of his eyebrows became inseparable, imagining how _his angel_ were once deprived of freedom, but then Atsumu realized something crucial, _“Then, Omi, now you're not doing what you're supposed to… what will happen?”_

The eternal being was unable to answer.

The lack of response from the other made Atsumu push him slightly, amber hues meeting his olive green ones coated in _fear,_ doing nothing but form deep lines on his forehead with his eyebrows furrowed as he gritted his teeth, _“Omi… wh– what will happen…?”_

Atsumu's voice came out trembling, _weak, and terrified._ Was Kiyoomi ready to tear his heart into pieces?

_Falling in love with Atsumu isn't a mistake, it's a blessing._

_A blessing that comes at a price._

Kiyoomi sighed blissfully, cupping Atsumu's face as he wanted to erase all the worries away— staring at the blond above him was like allowing an arrow to pierce his heart, seeing his _glistening_ hues, feeling the need to lift his mood as his wings pulled him closer again, letting his body rest on top of the angel, “You're still sick, remember? Just stay there and let me do the talking.”

The ravenette's heart tightened when he felt his lover tremble under his feathery blades, feeling Atsumu's hand clutch the side of Kiyoomi's garment, but he still continued to swallow the blooming guilt inside him, “Hey Atsumu? Remember the time we first met? You were an idiot back then… and you're still an idiot now.”

_“Omi…”_

An irritated groan escaped Atsumu's lips, making Kiyoomi chortle as he slowly traced the former's spine, sending a warm surge of electricity down it as his fingertips moved in an up and down motion, earning a positive hum from the blond, “You were about to walk inside your home when I saw the illustration you were holding… it was beautiful, so… I decided to barge in your house.” Kiyoomi sighed, remembering all the embarrassing things he had done, _“And I told you I was an angel and you believed me right away.”_

“…You looked like one.”

“Thank you for believing me Atsumu, thank you for letting me in your life.” _but now a part of me wished you didn't._

Atsumu inhaled sharply, “...You're talking as if you're… _going away…”_

Sakusa wrapped his arms around his figure tighter, lips parting, wanting to say words, but they were trapped in his thickened throat for a long time, “Because, maybe I really am going away, Atsumu…”

Hearing that made the blond's eyes shot open, not having the courage to look at his angel, deeply inhaling his familiar sandalwood scent as if he was trying to engrave every details about Kiyoomi in his heart and brain, squeezing his hand as he pleaded, _“Please live… can't you just live?”_

Atsumu's voice were similar to that of a broken record, it rung in Kiyoomi's ears as blood-curdling thoughts rapidly swarmed his mind— with his shaky lips, he gathered air, then exhaling as if to release all the fear he hid in his body,

_“...For you, I'll live.”_

Kiyoomi wasn't lying, but he haven't said the whole truth yet, and so, the statement that managed to calm Atsumu's heartbeat in a rate of knots did damage to the ravenette, feeling his throat dry up; _it was hard to breathe,_ was Kiyoomi ready to tear his heart into pieces? _Was he ready to tell Atsumu that he only has a week left?_

Realizing that was like unlocking the window of his soul, allowing the gleaming tears to pour like an unfettered river that slowly dampened their pillow as he made sure he's out of Atsumu's field of view, silently releasing the prisoners inside his trembling figure as he held the man on top of him tightly. _Kiyoomi doesn't want to let go._ He's scared. He doesn't want to get terminated by the head of the heavens. He doesn't want to go. _He doesn't want to leave Atsumu… alone._

Kiyoomi felt selfish.

As diamond dews stained his face, he did his best to bore a smile, knowing that Atsumu fell asleep on top of him as he ran his fingers down his silky blond locks, treasuring this moment while it lasted, _“…I wish you'll forget me.”_

Kiyoomi let out a heavy sigh, biting his lip as he remembered the conversation he shared with his _father_ a year ago; the creator of the world made him choose between Atsumu and _God,_ but it was such a daft question, If he chose his father, Atsumu will be the one who'll die, but if he chose the painter, he's the one who has to bear the consequences— It was obvious that Kiyoomi will choose Atsumu and his father knew that; he doesn't want the angel back, _he want him gone_ . But so what? if leaving the world is what it takes to save the one Kiyoomi cherishes… _then so be it._

The memory of his father telling him that he would give him another year before he vanish was already the start of _the punishment_ , a punishment where he would have to be with the one he love as he hides the fact that _he'll leave his treasured one soon_ inside a box, burying it deep in his heart, locking it with all of his might— but now it was useless, it was slowly having cracks, _slowly getting known;_ it was the truth that Kiyoomi would want to remain unrevealed.

Then, the room that once bathed in the warm rays of the dazzling sun were now replaced by a creeping faint blue of the melancholic moonlight; it took a day for Atsumu to recover, _then another second passed, minutes, hours—_ seeing the darkness of the night engulf the radiance of the day was enough to scare a certain ravenette to the core.

And tonight was another night to shower Atsumu with affection, wanting to drown him in his pool of ecstasy, wanting to erase all the worries that dragged him down as they filled the once somber home with titters from time to time, bathing a certain blond painter with compliments that never failed to plant roses on his soft cheeks. 

The raven haired angel would like to stop time, wanting to stare at Atsumu for years _— years he would never have_ — letting his narrowed eyes soak in the details of his lover's features as he hid his restless energy beneath his placid exterior, examining Atsumu's soft pinkish lips that curled upwards, revealing his pearly whites as the latter looked up to him with his arms draped around Kiyoomi's waist.

The ravenette took in a deep breath; his fettered desires of wanting to press his lips against Atsumu's soft ones were slowly breaking its manacles, but he, with all of his might, managed to restrain it. After all, he knew that once their lips connected, _he wouldn't be able to let go,_ which isn't good, especially when he'll meet his end after a _half an hour._

_11:30 PM._

“Omi…”

Atsumu drawled, arms almost getting tired of wrapping it around Kiyoomi's figure as they remained standing with the angel's gaze fixated on him; Kiyoomi found himself trapped in Atsumu's amber colored eyes, seeing the adoration it holds— but that wasn't the only thing he saw _, a tiny bit of dejection_ was mixed together with the admiration that coated his brown orbs, and that sight pierced Kiyoomi's heart.

He felt it tightening. Hiding important things from Atsumu was taking a toll on him, he wasn't quite sure if he would be able to get the words out of his thickened throat so he didn't even bother— lifting both of his hands to cup the blond's face, _holding his world._

“Omi? Something is wrong, right…?”

Atsumu asked in a _forlorn_ tone; it was filled with worries that Kiyoomi wanted to take away, _wanting to crash his lips onto Atsumu's mouth_ , wanting to take the blooming anxiety in his figure, but not now, _“...Let me just look at you.”_

The ravenette isn't a fan of physical contact, but Atsumu was an exception, for now, he would want to appreciate the person who gave him a sense of joy, the one who occupied the empty space of his once apathetic heart—

he would trade the world for Atsumu, _but he wouldn't trade him for the world,_ wanting to hold him in his arms forever, if possible… _but it wasn't._

And so, his arms wrapped around Atsumu tightly as his nose drew in the familiar fragrant blend of apples and violets, feeling the heavenly bliss crawl across his body along the unique warmth a certain blond radiated, _“Atsumu…? You need to forget me.”_

Usually, Kiyoomi's gravelly voice would send a warm surge of electricity down his spine, but this time, it only made Atsumu's heart drop as it beated in a rate of knots. “Omi, You're scaring me…” 

Atsumu inhaled sharply, _“Forget you? Tomorrow I'll remember you, after 10 years I'll still remember you, 100 years, 500 or even after centuries, my choice is to remember you.”_

The painter gripped the back of the angel's garment as the veins in his hand were visible, not having the courage to meet Kiyoomi's melancholic olive green eyes, burying his face deep in the crook of the other's neck as he patiently waited for the ravenette's response, _but it never came._

_“O-omi…?”_

Kiyoomi bit his lip, staring hardly at the plain wooden floor as he tightened the embrace they shared, before he took a glimpse of the window beside them, and in an instant, his widened gray hues revealed the fear as he realized that the sun was slowly reaching the rim of the hills, replacing the deep blues of the heavens with its warm colour,

“Atsumu… _I'm scared.”_

That was all it took for Atsumu to slightly push his angel, gulping down as if to swallow the blooming horror within him as his brown eyes squinted at his features radiating fear— seeing the glint in Kiyoomi's eyes, the deeply furrowed brows that formed lines on his forehead, and the unpleasant curl of his lips drowned Atsumu in the pool of desolation, suffocating him; _he never saw Kiyoomi like this._

Atsumu's lips parted, wanting to say something, but his throat trapped his words, doing nothing but stare at Kiyoomi with his pain stained face.

The ravenette gently took ahold of his shaky hand, filling the gaps between his fingers with his slender ones, taking a deep breath before closing the distance of his lips and the back of Atsumu's palm as he set the latter on fire with his blazing gaze, _“Kiss me?”_

It didn't even sound like a question as it came out breathy with a hint of desperation; it was enough to silence Atsumu's thoughts, lips rapidly landing on the soft pinkish surface the moment the words left his angel's mouth.

_Kiyoomi wanted time to stop_ , and he felt it happen the moment Atsumu's lips brushed against his— taking swift glances as he saw the haze in the blond's darkened eyes, doing nothing but raise the heat from his stomach twisting in a knot to his chest dipped in ecstasy, basking in the glow of a dull midnight as their hands found their ways to each other's locks. 

Atsumu stirred the angel's emotions as the latter admired how his fingers drowned in his dark strands, pulling him closer, making the distance between them non-existent as they felt their warm breaths intensify the flutters in their heart, wanting— _needing_ to travel a familiar _explored area._

The ravenette bit Atsumu's bottom lip, nibbling it before his lips parted invitingly, and Kiyoomi swore he heard Atsumu made a throaty sound as the blond felt his pressing like painter's brush against his wooden panels; The angel conquered the depths of his mouth, feeling his whole body tingle when he allowed his familiar aroma to fill his nostrils to the brim.

Kiyoomi draped his arms around the smaller figure, feeling himself washed over by a wave of warmth— it was as if no one else mattered besides them while the moon, the starlights, the skyscrapers and everything will all be crushed into small pieces, breaking into bits and ashes that'll soon be carried away by the clammy breeze, _slowly dissipating into nothing._

Just like what's currently happening to a certain angel.

Breathy pants filled the room when they parted as Kiyoomi's lips formed a barely-there smile, momentarily forgetting about him disappearing soon, feeling himself jump in cloud nine before _Atsumu showered him with the truth._

Atsumu's face was filled with confusion, pain, _and fear_ — penetrating amber hues staring hardly at the ravenette whose eyes widened; Atsumu wasn't supposed to see the painting behind Kiyoomi because the angel is right in front of him, _he's there,_ so how could he see past through him? _Why?_

_“...Why are you… fading?”_

For Kiyoomi, that single question was a fatal blow; it was the key that unlocked the cage containing his tears, and it came pouring down on his translucent, _half-transparent_ pale face, allowing Atsumu to see him in such a state as it was impossible to keep it in.

Atsumu's hand trembled as it desperately reached the angel's face, letting out a sigh of relief when his fingers made in contact with Kiyoomi's skin, but he abruptly noticed what was wrong— _he didn't feel his warmth,_ it was as if he wasn't there, and it managed to shatter his heart as he felt his knees weaken, repeatedly touching the ravenette as he sought for the familiar warmth, _but there was none._

“Omi…? What should we do? Are you disappearing a-are _you…”_ Atsumu's voice broke in time with his tears escaping his brown eyes dipped in fear, _“Kiyoomi, please…”_

The angel never heard the painter call him by his full name, and now that he did, he felt an urge to take him in his arms as he squeezed his eyes shut, letting his tears drench his blond locks, embracing him for one last time, _before he dissolves into nothing,_ “I'm sorry… _I'm sorry…”_

_Was that kiss, a goodbye kiss?_

The apologies did nothing but tighten Atsumu's heart as his tears poured like an unrestrained waterfall, “Omi, you can't do this… if you die, _I die–”_

_“Wrong.”_

The abrupt interruption knitted the line of Atsumu's brows, wanting to push him away slightly and prove him wrong, but was startled when his fingertips went through air, eyes goggling at the _almost transparent_ ravenette as he moved a step back, _“Kiyoomi? Don't…”_

The angel smiled sadly, “If _you_ die, _I_ die.”

_My heart beats for you— it has always belonged to you._

_Your heart and mine become one and inseparable, so won't you live for me too?_

_As it is a way for me to stay._

Atsumu wasn't sure if he understood what Kiyoomi meant, but he chose to focus on another thing: the angel's hand had fully transformed into a breeze of silver scintillated dusts that slowly vanished, and so, he reached out with both hands, wanting to sink his skin deeper into his— but be couldn't even hold him, “ _You told me you'll live for me!”_

Half of Kiyoomi's face turned into luminous dusts that got carried away by the midnight air, but that didn't stop him to express the love he has for Atsumu with his remaining green eye, 

_“For you I'll live…”_

The angel spoke softly, so soft that it was almost unheard; however, there were more words that left his mouth, but it didn't have any sound— Atsumu wanted to hear him, he tried to close the distance between their bodies, but before he even tightened the embrace, billions of silver dusts greeted him.

Atsumu's mouth hung open as his hugging position remained, but he was holding _nothing,_ it was _empty,_ and he didn't have any energy to move his weakened limbs, only staring hardly at the luminous remnants of _his angel who is now gone._

And he's never coming back.

In an instant, the sobs that were once trapped in his thickened throat all came out filling every corners of his now mundane home; it was like a dam bursting open, releasing all the pain he hid in his figure as he sat down, feeling himself heavy and suffocated, trying to hold the glowing silvers but it always disappears the moment he touches them, _“Kiyoomi…”_

He was unable to move for a long time, but he had already decided to live on— it is what his angel wants, and for him, he would do _anything,_ but no matter what, he refused to forget the one who embraced his life with jubilation.

With tears running down on his face, he— with all of his might— walked towards the unfinished painting of his lover, picking up the sanguine chalk to get into the delicate details of the faces and expressions, adding the last layer of glazes on top; he was determined to get it done as this art piece was the key for Atsumu to remember Kiyoomi no matter how many years _, centuries even_ , passed.

**Louvre Museum, modern day.**

The 24 year old blond didn't know what entered his mind when he told his brother that he'll visit one of the biggest tourist attractions in Paris, and he still had zero idea on why his heart was about to explode in his chest out of enthusiasm and _excitement_ as he momentarily remained frozen in front of bridge sitting along the banks of the Seine River that would lead him to the baroque-styled palace.

Beads of perspiration stood out on Atsumu's forehead as his heart thumped in ecstasy and nervousness for some reason he doesn't know— a lot of paintings behind bulletproof glasses were aesthetically scattered against the walls of the museum, but there was only one painting that seemed like a magnet, _it attracted him,_ reading the name of the painting that were written under it, _“He, who basked in glory…?”_

_Atsumu's calloused fingertips wanted to trace every fine detail on the wood panel as he admired the warm colours in layer after layer of transparent glazes on top of the underpainting in a neutral brown, feeling himself enraptured by the subject of the painting; Atsumu's focus shifted from the background to an exquisite raven haired man bathing in the earthy tones and smoky colours that added to his allure._

But what he didn't understand was: why did a tear pour from the window of his soul? Why did his heart tighten at the sight of an angelic ravenette who wore a familiar barely-there smile that _took him back to the 16th century?_

Perhaps, Atsumu would never know why he said the words, _“Omi… I miss you.”_

Perhaps he would never know why a line said by _someone_ invaded his mind— a line he never got to hear before, but was insanely familiar,

_“For you I'll live, and for you, I'll leave… but Atsumu, knowing you, I'll never be gone.”_

But perhaps, one day, he would be able to keep his promise of remembering a certain angel even after countless centuries.

_For remembering him, also meant that he'll stay— stay in his memories, and in his heart._

_He will never be gone._

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVEN OFFICIAL BLESSINGS INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS AND OFC THE DEVIL NO.4 WEBTOON,, CRIES


End file.
